<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nebula's Toilet Slaves by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813862">Nebula's Toilet Slaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Batch 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass-to-mouth, Filth, Horses, Humiliation, M/M, Scat, Scat Swallowing, Submission, beastiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan and Megaman are captured and forced to serve as toilets for Equine Viruses, courtesy of a resurrected Dark Megaman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Batch 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nebula's Toilet Slaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where..?”</p><p>A single word left a young boy’s mouth as he carefully opened his eyes, both fluttering as they struggled to stay open. He couldn’t see things clearly, as everything was far too bright around him. It was as if a light was being shined straight into his face, something he had to get used to first before anything else.</p><p>The young boy, Lan Hikari, incoherently mumbled as he slowly sat up on the strange floor underneath him, running a hand through his hair to try and deal with the sensations running through his mind. The last thing he remembered, he was softly sleeping away in his bed, and now he was…</p><p>“E-Eh!?” The brunette shouted as he realized where he was. The bright light around him wasn’t from a specific source, but rather from the data that it was made from. Suffice to say, he had somehow been transported into a digital device, like he tended to do with his Navi. How he ended up here was a mystery, and he definitely wasn’t dreaming since he just woke up.</p><p>He frantically tried to feel around for anything familiar, and it was then that he realized that he wasn’t wearing anything. Not a single shred of clothing draped his body, causing him to yelp as he tried to get up onto his feet. A futile effort, as something immediately dragged him back down onto his knees. “W-What’s going on!?”</p><p>“Lan..?” The soft voice of his NetNavi, Megaman, echoed through his ear. He turned his head to look in the direction of the voice, only to see his lifelong partner in the same compromising position as him, with the exception of the digital being’s modesty being preserved ever slightly thanks to the suit he always wore. “Why’re you in Digital Space..?” He asked once more, his overall expression looking sleepier than ever, almost as if he was being unnaturally complacent.</p><p>The operator narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to shimmy towards the Navi. “How should I know!? I was sleeping, and then I woke up like this! Where are we anyway, this doesn’t seem like any kind of place I’ve ever sent you…” The boy went from screaming to confused muttering, hoping that he could figure something out before it was too late.</p><p>“You’re both prisoners, you idiots.” A bratty voice echoed throughout the surroundings, only for a bunch of blackened numbers to digitize before their eyes, coalescing into the form of a boy that looked very similar to Megaman, though with a darker palette to make it obvious that he was nothing more than a corroded copy. “Nebula’s prisoners, if you want me to spell it out even more.”</p><p>The two knew who he was. Dark Megaman, the NetNavi’s corrupted counterpart that had materialized after a little incident with the power of the Dark Chips. “Dark Megaman! We defeated Nebula, and we deleted you at least twice! How are you back!?” Lan shouted, gritting his teeth as he tried to get back onto his feet once more…</p><p>Only to be yanked down to the point where his face slammed against the digital floor, all thanks to a collar that started to materialize around his neck. “And since when did I give you permission to speak, worm?” The crude mockery of Megaman mocked the Operator, spitting on his head as he stepped closer. “Besides, if we’ve come back once, what’s prevented us from coming back again? So what if ol’ Regal’s a potato at this point, we’re still willing and raring to cover the Net and the world in Darkness!”</p><p>As the purple-suited boy laughed, his lighter counterpart grit his teeth slightly, breaking out of his daze. “Why’ve you brought us here, just to mock us?” The operator’s twin asked, his fury seething through his words. Despite this, he didn’t move a muscle, knowing that the collar around his neck would just subdue him just like it had his brother.</p><p>“That’d be a great time, wouldn’t it? But no, I have a purpose that you two can fill, and only you two. Nobody else would do than the two greatest enemies that Nebula has ever had!” The mockery laughed as he snapped his fingers, causing a stream of numbers to leave his hand, splitting into two as the masses grew larger and larger…</p><p>Once they coalesced into a solid form, both boys were forced to look upon something they had never really bothered to. Real, actual equines. A pair of horses that looked almost malformed with how much they were bulging, plus the saliva that was dripping from their mouths. The more they stared, the more they found that they couldn’t look away…</p><p>“I’m sure you’re dying to know what’s up with these two, aren’t you?” Dark Megaman chimed as he rubbed his suited hands along their muzzles, grinning from ear to ear. “Why, they’re your new husbands! You’re going to defile yourselves for my entertainment, so that Nebula can be rebuilt on the remainders of your pride. What better way to recruit new blood than to show that the greatest threat to our organization is nothing more than a pair of whores?”</p><p>Lan slowly started getting back up onto his knees, panting from how tight the collar felt around his neck. “You’re insane!” He screamed, trying to tear the chain from the collar to free himself… Only for all the power in his body to fade away as soon as he attempted, leaving him to just stare forward. “W-What’s…”</p><p>“Seriously, what part of this entire setup makes you think you have a chance at breaking free? I’ve gone through the trouble of digitizing your body, and that means I have complete control over you. You’re not going to break free without my explicit permission, slut.” The mockery of his partner explained as he kneeled down to get a whiff of the erect rod hanging underneath the equine’s belly, drooling just a little. “In fact, if I so pleased, you’d be slobbering over this wonderful thing without even thinking. Doesn’t that sound amazing? The way a human can be manipulated just like one of the programs that they order around day by day?”</p><p>Megaman shifted from side to side slightly, keeping quiet as his eyes were firmly locked on the horse in front of him. Not specifically its face, but rather the flared tip of the shaft that was supposed to breed him. His partner was far too busy with the mockery to realize that the digital boy’s cheeks were flaring red, and a soft yet misty warmth left his lips…</p><p>“I’m not going to do anything with that horse, no way, no how! Isn’t that right, Megaman? We’re not going to…” Lan cried out, turning his head towards his partner to notice the blush and the look in his eye. “Megaman..? H-Hey! Wake up! This is no time to be daydreaming! Break free, shoot him or something! Come on!”</p><p>Dark Megaman laughed as he stepped closer to his original self, grabbing the chain and tearing it free from the floor, leaving him with a metal leash connected to the collar. “Hey. Slut.” He addressed his original, gently pushing the tip of his boot into his crotch to make sure that he understood him. “You’re going to service your husband, aren’t you? Make him as clean as he can be before you get speared on his manhood. You understand, don’t you?” He was very direct with his orders, which earned him a nod in agreement from the suited boy…</p><p>The human watched in horror as his partner slowly got up, being yanked along by the mockery as his horse turned around, presenting its hole. A disgusting looking hole with specks of dry shit still hanging off it, like one would expect from a horse that didn’t understand what hygiene was. To the human, it looked like the most disgusting filth imaginable…</p><p>But to Megaman, who was entranced and unaware of the dangers, it looked like heaven. He slowly bit his teeth into the rim of his anus, causing the equine to whine in response. He could taste the filth that was still sticking to the surface, but that just ended up turning him on more as he slowly licked away at the sides, cleaning it ever slightly with a great deal of intimate passion, something that the boy had never before seen from him.</p><p>“W-Why is he… Oh god…” Lan felt sick just watching it, but he couldn’t force himself to throw up, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>The mockery laughed. “We’re made of Data, Slut. That means it’s pathetically easy to change us. Why, I just added a little addiction to horses, and look at him go.” He explained, all while turning the other horse towards the human boy. “You have to give your husband’s hole a taste too, Slut. Whether you want to or not!” </p><p>“I’m not doing th-” The boy tried to cry out, only for the chain on his collar to detach from the floor and end up in the mockery’s hands, who yanked him closer to the equine he was assigned to. He was forced to push his nose up against the pungent hole, and almost immediately he could feel his brain trying to revolt against it all. It wanted nothing to do with the texture that it registered, nor the smell or the taste!</p><p>And yet, something within him compelled him to lick. He could feel the specs of shit running onto his tongue, how much it made him want to puke and just empty his stomach right then and there. But he couldn’t. He was just forced to stick his limber muscle straight into the hole, the source of all that filth. Somewhere he wanted to avoid at all costs…</p><p>Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, he could feel the tip of something pushing back against his tongue. He wanted to scream and hoped that it wasn’t what he thought it was, but knowing his current predicament, it was exactly that. And he had no way of stopping what came next.</p><p>Both of the horses let out a loud whine as their asses expunged what was inside, serving to cover both boys in a layer of filth that they couldn’t possibly handle. And due to the fact that both of them were busy serving the holes in each their own way, they couldn’t avoid being forced to swallow some of that earthy shit, resulting in a directly opposite reaction.</p><p>As Lan tried to keep his mind stable from eating literal excrement, everything he had been trying to do finally came to a head. His cheeks went fully green as he was forced to keel over, his back getting covered by the horse’s liquid shit in the process. All while he finally got to vomit, letting everything he had swallowed flow out onto the floor below. Leaving him both weak and wobbly after everything that had happened… and wanting to vomit more, in an attempt to get the filth off him. But he’d never be able to wash away the smell or the taste of horse shit from his lips, not after what had just happened.</p><p>Megaman, on the other hand, just swallowed the deluge that was entering his mouth. As a NetNavi, he wasn’t built to properly understand what was supposed to taste awfully or not. He just knew that it was something he had to eat, because it came out of a horse, and he was programmed to service a horse. As the clumpy and lumpy earthy manure went down his throat, he could feel his crotch growing warmer, his pitiful prick grinding against his bodysuit as he ached for more. Something that he would no doubt get, given what his mockery had in mind for the two of them.</p><p>“Look at that, you both managed to give your husbands so much love that they showered you in what you deserved! Excrement! Because that’s what you two are, toilet slaves for Nebula, and most importantly, toilet slaves for these two fine stallions!” Dark Megaman kept on mocking the two with his laughter, as he yanked on their metallic leashes. “But you’re not done yet, oh no! You still have one more thing left to prove that you’re both toilets! “</p><p>Lan’s mind was reeling from everything, but as soon as he saw the flared tip of the horse’s cock, he knew that things were about to be much worse. “W-Wait, I can’t… Y-You can’t be serious…” He muttered, too weak to muster up the ability to speak properly. He would turn his head to face his partner, but his trust had already been fractured…</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, either. Megaman, despite still being partly covered in his husband’s manure, was eagerly and gently suckling on that massive rim around the tip, totally lost in his degenerate behavior…</p><p>“Don’t act like you’re high and mighty, Slut.” Dark Megaman whispered into the brunette’s ear as he grabbed ahold of the stiff shaft down below. “You’ve been hard since you were forced to kiss that hole. You’re a horsefucker, a toilet slave just like him. Just give in.” The words were getting harder to ignore, as much as his broken mind wanted to deny them…</p><p>While he tried to compose himself, he suddenly felt something slamming into his ass. He let out a loud scream as he whipped his head around, only to notice that he had raised his rear into the air, just in the right position for the equine cock to shove straight into him. It was so thick that he couldn’t possibly move, and that thick sensation kept travelling up his body…</p><p>Right up until the tip managed to spear all the way through his throat and out his mouth, so it could brush up against the tip of the other horse’s cock, which was currently using Megaman as a holster. And unlike his Operator, he seemed downright delightful to be used like this…</p><p>“Just give in. You’ll be better off not thinking and just accepting your new role.” Dark Megaman’s voice echoed through his head once more, and the pleasure from the cock made it hard to muster up a defense. Every time he tried to think, the rod would shove forward ever slightly, making everything jolt, even his cock down below. “All you have to do to give in and be a toilet slave forever… Is to cum. Just like he will. Be a good pair of toilet slave brothers, okay?” The evil voice laughed…</p><p>And the boy gave in, thrusting what little hip strength he had forward as pathetic droplets landed on the floor below. Megaman’s suit, torn in the back thanks to the penetration, soaked his cum up instead, forever making him smell like the cum dump that he was destined to be. Both of them were relieved from their positions as cock socks for just a brief moment…</p><p>Because the horses needed to readjust, leaving their cocks within the boys’ stomachs as they fired off a gallon of cum, bloating both boys until they looked like they were bearing triplets from how much seed sloshed around in their bellies, the first of many loads that they’d have to take care of.</p><p>Once the shafts were properly out, the horses marked off their property by showering them both in piss, which both boys did their best to swallow, a pair of hearts now having replaced their irises. They were happy to be used. Megaman because of his altered programming, and Lan because he had been horribly broken by everything he had experienced.</p><p>The two brothers looked to one another, drenched in piss, shit and cum, as they pushed their bellies together and gave each other a loving kiss. Despite everything, this had just brought them closer… or some sappy shit like that. Really, they were probably just delirious from it all, and they wanted more.</p><p>Dark Megaman laughed at the sight. The two biggest thorns in his side had been dealt with, just like that. And he had a recording of it all too, which he could show off to the humans to make them understand what shitty sluts the two had become. Then, Nebula was free to take over with their new recruits.</p><p>Perhaps he should reward those toilet sluts by servicing all the new recruits...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>